


Behind These Walls

by AlexisGreen



Category: Muse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Belldom - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisGreen/pseuds/AlexisGreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We are all alike, on the inside. (Mark Twain)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind These Walls

Sixteen walls. Or four walls, or two. Or just one massive, round son-of-a-bitch wall, it doesn’t matter. But it’s a necessity. To block the entire contents of my brain from spilling out, infecting everyone in sight. To prevent me from hurting myself, from hurting others, even with the misguided intention of helping them. 

Intention. A determination to act in a certain way. At least that’s what Merriam-Webster proclaims. Most importantly, the source of all my problems, something that fucking dictionary never warned me about, even if every one of my intentions were always positive, if not entirely altruistic. 

I couldn’t stay away. I couldn’t bear the doom of anonymity; I didn’t want to consider the blessing of the unknown. I thought I had a gift, I thought I was special, and in my hands laid the fate of the world. All I wanted was to be useful; to prove this power that was bestowed onto me wasn’t wasted. I thought I could move mountains, bring an end to world hunger, and stop wars. I can hear you, in my head; you’re laughing, a cruel and resounding laugh. You’re laughing, but you’ve never seen what I’m capable of. That also doesn’t matter, because look where it got me; hiding in my attic, lurking at the borders of insanity. If only madness would have me. Although I can barely convince myself, I am still in control. 

Except, my big plan failed. I can’t really help anyone, as much as I once wanted to. You cannot help those who are not meant to be helped, by fate’s or God’s design or just a stroke of luck. You cannot change the course of life. I move a pawn, and life checkmates me with a king, queen and rook. I save someone from drowning today, only to see him smashed into a stupid, goddamned car accident a day later. I do not win. I never win. Someone, something else does, but never me. 

So I need these walls. I need them so badly. To keep my intentions to myself, where they can’t hurt anyone anymore. 

Or to keep others outside, whichever takes my fancy. After all, you don’t know what I’m capable of.


End file.
